1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of hinges, and more particularly to an improvement in hinges wherein the hinge is concealed on the inside of an enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to pivotally join a pair of members, such as panels, using a hinge comprising two leaves joined by a pivot pin. The uniqueness of the present invention results from replacing the pivot pin with a crescent-shaped channel in a first leaf, and a pair of studs attached to the first leaf slidably secured within the crescent-shaped channel. The resulting virtual pivot point is not located on the hinge itself.
The invention is particularly applicable to hinges for enclosures or cabinet doors wherein it is desirable to have a clean, hardware-free appearance on the outside of the enclosure or doors, with the hinge components located entirely on the inside of the door.